


that love song you tried to sing (but the words never came and the tune was all wrong)

by Morning_Glory_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Again, Angst, M/M, and fixing, author's southern accent appearing in the tags, don't make me knock y'all's heads together, except that the characters really did mean well, its p blatant mipha/zelda/urbosa, laptop frustration turns into angst for y'all, relationship breaking, seriously y'all communicate, this is the embodiment of "mmm whatcha say oh that you only meant well well of course you did", those stem from frustration but still, threats of murder, what part of communicate w/ each other do y'all not understand, written entirely from revali's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory_Skyes/pseuds/Morning_Glory_Skyes
Summary: It begins with the impending destruction of a relationship.





	that love song you tried to sing (but the words never came and the tune was all wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Hi, y'all. Remember me? 
> 
> I'm back w/ more angst written on a dying laptop. The next time you hear from me, I might actually have a desktop instead.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

     It begins with the impending destruction of a relationship.

     Revali wonders at how easily it is to break something so special, how quickly everything can come tumbling down, and tries not to scream in frustration. He can't find it within himself to actually be mad at Muir, not when the other is trying so hard to fix everything, but the disappointment at Kass is paramount. Why the other didn't stay and listen, he has no idea, especially because Kass  _should_ know how terrible Teba is with his words, _should_ know that the white Rito tends to have difficulty speaking what he means,  _should_ know that it usually takes two or three tries for him to actually get his point across.

     Gods, he wants to bang their heads together, all three of them. Maybe that would shake their common sense loose. 

     Surprisingly, or perhaps not, given who it is, Muir manages to apologize to Teba. Revali finds them curled up together only a few days after the incident, Muir quietly petting white feathers while Teba shakes in his arms, shoulders folding in against his lithe frame. The white-feathered Rito seems impossibly small, far smaller than normal, and it's very very clear that he's been crying. And, as Revali gets closer, it becomes apparent that Muir is singing softly, faint and whisked away by the wind, but the familiar tune of a lullaby reaches his ears. There are tear tracks on his face too, and now that he's closer, Revali can see them clearly. 

     Forget banging their heads together, Revali wants to punt Kass across the river and see if he skips before sinking. 

     He curses viciously under his breath and turns around, storming back into the castle with the intent to hunt Mipha down. Something needs to be done. Preferably before Teba has another breakdown. Again. 

     Mipha is, as always, in the healing halls, and Revali nearly kicks the door in. She doesn't even flinch, still sitting in the window nook and staring down at Teba and Muir and there's a hard, dark look on her face. "We," Revali snaps, and his feathers are vibrating with agitation, "need to fix this. Now."

     She sighs. "As much as I would like to agree with you, this is something that only they can fix." Water pools in her fingers, forming a mirror, and in it Revali can see Kass, slumped against a tree with his face in his hands. "He blames himself, you know. Thinks that he's the bad one in the three. Too demanding, too loud, too strong willed." The mirror shatters and Mipha leans back against the sill, staring up at the sky above.

     "Look where us staying out of it got them," Revali snaps, stepping closer so he can gesture at the two quietly pressed against each other below. They look like they're mourning, and something in his heart clenches. It might be that he's a newly married bird, or that his dislike of people has softened in the years, but if he can do something to fix the scene, then he damn well will. "Either you help me, or I do it myself."

     Mipha looks like she's maybe half an inch from strangling him. Like the only thing stopping her from actually doing it is that it's ungraceful. "And we all know how well that will work." She pauses, turns a little, just enough so she can see the way Muir gently preens Teba's head feathers, and then sags against the window sill. "It will be worse without us, won't it." It's not a question, but a statement that rings of truth. 

     Revali scowls darkly. "Most likely," he agrees, carefully preening the ruffled feathers on his arm in an attempt to get them to settle. It doesn't really work, and he pretends he doesn't see the way Mipha looks at him with amusement in her gaze.

     For a long time, they're both quiet, just staring out the window and watching the way Muir and Teba snuggle. Teba comes to after a while with a jerk, very much like a startled cat, but eventually relaxes when Muir begins preening his feathers again. Mipha and Revali can't hear what the two are saying, but judging by the way Teba's feathers droop, and Muir's tailfin sags, they're probably discussing Kass, and--

     Muir hesitates, and the Zora has never ever done that when talking. He's always said what he wants, been straight forward and blunt, and seeing that behavior is distressing. Revali leans forward in an attempt to read his lips, to understand the words that he's about to say. He can't, but Teba straight up sags, looking very much like the world has been ripped out from under his feet, and new tears begin to run down his face. He curls in against Muir, entire body shaking from the force of his sobs, and Muir's head bows like he's crying again, too. 

     Revali has the very real feeling that whatever Muir said was very, very,  _very_ bad. From the look on Mipha's face, she's gotten that feeling too. They share a glance, a deep understanding passing between them, and immediately Mipha gets to her feet. "We're going hunting," she announces. "This is beyond our scope, and we need assistance."

     "And we're bringing in who?"

     Her smile is grim. "The princess, my brother, Link, Elder Muzu, and Lady Urbosa." Revali can't stop himself from wincing at each name, but another look out the window solidifies his resolve. As much as he hates to admit it, she's right. They can't do this on their own anymore and more help is definitely needed. "No regrets?"

     "Some regrets," Revali corrects, because he is nothing but precise, "but we're doing it anyway." Mipha considers the statement for a second, then nods firmly, and heads for the door. Revali follows her close behind, and tries to imagine what it'd be like if he, Link, and Sidon were in their place. Painful, heart wrenchingly painful, he realizes, and immediately shuts the thought out when it feels like he can't breathe.  

     Lady Urbosa is fairly easy to find. She's usually in one of the sparring grounds, showing off for the Zora recruits, and they find her there without much difficulty. Both the princess and Link happen to be there as well, and Revali is pleased to see his wonderful husband sparring with her, their blades clashing with the ringing of steel meeting steel. The Master Sword sings through the air, and Urbosa's blade comes up to meet it, sparks appearing as Link's blade slides down the length of Urbosa's own. Princess Zelda is perched neatly on a training post nearby, watching Urbosa's every movement intently, a gleam of something in her eyes. "Oh, hello," she says, when Mipha comes into her field of hearing, her ears twitching back towards them. 

     "Princess," Mipha says, bowing almost regally, and she laughs, waving a hand. 

     "Zelda is fine, you know. I've told you that before." Her blue eyes are laughing as she turns to face them, and Revali's eyes are just sharp enough to spot the flush that appears high up on Mipha's cheeks. 

     "You  _like_ her," he says with a sly grin, leaning in close so that only Mipha can hear his words, then immediately ducks out of the way of her hand. She growls at him, the only thing keeping her from throttling him is that they're in polite company, and Revali laughs hard enough to attract the attention of Link and Urbosa. 

     "Was there something you need, Birdy?" Urbosa asks as she saunters over, sheathing her blade with ease, and Revali clacks his beak at her in agitation. Link covers his mouth like he's trying not to laugh and gets up on his tip-toes, gently pressing a kiss against the side of Revali's beak. 

     Mipha starts explaining. "Clearly, since Teba and Muir can't--" Revali tunes her out, far more interested in the way Mipha tries to look anywhere but at Urbosa's bared muscles.  _Oh_ , he thinks, and a smirk crawls up his face.  _Oh, oh, oh_. "Right, Revali?"

     "Hmm? Oh, yes, right." She scowls at him, and fingers her trident dangerously. Revali raises his hands in defense and smiles placidly at her. "I was trying to figure out a way to do this without making the situation any more worse than it already is," he lies through his beak. Mipha clearly doesn't believe him, but seems to decide that pressing the matter is not worth the agitation. Not with him, at least. 

     Which is good, because Revali will absolutely blurt her crush out if it means saving his own skin. Granted, Mipha will absolutely go from "probably wanting to kill him" to "absolutely wanting to kill him", but he's certain that Zelda and Urbosa quite like Mipha back. Then he considers their current issue, winces, and decides that, no, blurting out her crush is a terrible idea. 

     Teba, Kass, and Muir are bad enough. He doesn't need a Mipha, Zelda, Urbosa situation on top of that. 

     "So," he begins, catching the attention of everyone else. "Let's go hunt down my other husband--" By the Gods, does it feel good to say that-- "and Muzu, and then we can start planning. Because clearly  _something_ has to be done, and this situation isn't going to fix itself."

     Urbosa nods, flashing a bright, sharp grin, and both Zelda and Mipha go pink, immediately looking anywhere but at the Gerudo. Revali wants to scream at how painfully obvious they are, but shuts his beak and says nothing. Teba, Kass, and Muir come first, then he can worry about meddling with Zelda, Mipha and Urbosa's love life. 

     "Muzu," Mipha says, and snatches Revali's attention almost instantly, "should be inside. We might even find Sidon with him." She begins walking towards the palace again, and Revali watches the way both Urbosa and Zelda watch her intently.

     ' _They're terribly obvious_ ,' Link signs, careful to keep his hands out of sight of everyone else, and Revali nods absently. 

     "They are. But that can wait. We have a more pressing matter on our hands right now." Link makes a sound of agreement in his throat, the orange crystal pulsing faintly in time with his heartbeat, and slips his hand into Revali's, walking right beside him as they go search for the last two. 

     Sidon is, as it turns out, with Muzu, but he's currently arguing with at least six elders about the value of trading with other races, and there's an expression of sheer murder on his face. Like sister, like brother, Revali supposes, and he knows that they should pull Sidon away before he actually does commit murder. The moment the Zora prince does spot them, his expression changes in an instant and he bounces over, all smiles and sunshine. Revali can still see the fury at the corners of his husband's eyes and he reaches up to nuzzle at Sidon's face. Link pushes him away just enough to kiss the Zora straight on the lips and Revali watches with amusement as all the stress just melts away. Muzu sniffs daintily at them, but there's a fond smile on his face. He shoots a glare at the other elders and they scurry off, looking vaguely harried as they go.

     "Did you need anything?" the elder Zora asks once the other elders are gone, turning a sharp gaze onto them. Revali glances at the others and sighs, stepping forward enough to get the elder's attention. 

     "We're going to fix those three  _idiot_ _s_ , and hopefully repair their relationship since they clearly can't do it themselves."

     Muzu frowns. "Tread carefully," he warns. "You could do more harm than good."

     Revali shakes his head, feathers shifting. "We're well aware of that, but you haven't seen Muir and Teba, have you? They look like they're  _mourning_. Maybe it's because I'm a newly married bird, but my heart aches just looking at it."

     Urbosa turns and heads towards the gardens, tossing a casual, "Gonna see if Teba wants to spar," over her shoulder, Mipha and Zelda scrambling to follow her, and Muzu shares a long look of suffering with Revali, clearly coming to the same conclusion that he had earlier. 

     "Not again," he sighs, reaching up to rub at his face, and Link muffles a snicker. Sidon looks startled, then beams widely, clearly already accepting the idea, and moves to trot towards the nearest training ground in search of Teba and Muir. Link and Revali follow close behind, hand in hand, and when the Hylian reaches for Sidon's, he moves to grasp it with a smile. 

     When they get there, Teba is already in the middle of fighting Urbosa, his iron-tipped wings scraping across her sword with a grating sound. Muir is perched off to the side on a particularly large rock and there's a fondness in his gaze as he watches Teba move. Revali moves to sit by him and the Zora heaves a sigh, glancing down at the Rito. "Muir not know how to feel" he says at last, words choppy in his distress, and the markings on his body flicker a pale, glowing shade of orange. "Kass no want talk, no want us anymore, so we give up. Is just Teba and Muir now." 

     Revali's heart sinks in his chest. 

_(He honestly has no idea how to respond to that._

_This is bad. This is very, very bad.)_


End file.
